CERITA PENDEK CHANBAEK
by Dini Kusuma
Summary: GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY, JUST READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


**CERITA PENDEK CHANBAEK**

**AUTHOR : DINI KUSUMA A.**

**RATE : T**

**MAIN CAST : PARK CHANYEOL & BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**DISCLAIMER : CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA !**

**WARNING : YAOI ! HATI-HATI ADA TYPO (S)**** DAN CERITA SANGAT ABAL**

**SUMMARY : GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY, JUST READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**NOTES : ADA KATA-KATA DALAM FANFIC INI YANG SAYA AMBIL DARI SEBUAH NOVEL YANG BERJUDUL "RUMAH LENTERA"**** DAN SEBUAH NOVEL LAGI YANG SAYA LUPA JUDULNYA, JADI KALO READERS ADA YANG TAU REVIEW AJA YA ^^**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri taman kota Seoul di musim gugur. Banyak lampu-lampu indah yang menghiasi taman itu. Ya, memang aku berada di taman itu pada malam hari. Kuperhatikan kakiku yang telah menginjak ribuan daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan taman itu. **Huh, dingin sekali udara malam ini **batinku. Aku pun merapatkan mantel hitam panjang yang ku kenalan dan memasukkan tanganku ke saku mantelku. Setelah aku puas berjalan-jalan di taman kota, pandanganku beralih ke kursi panjang di bawah salah satu pohon maple di taman itu.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku duduk dulu di sana" gumamku lirih.

Aku pun berjalan pelan ke arah kursi itu dan mendudukkan diriku di sana. Aku menghela nafas panjang sembari melihat keadaan sekitar taman kota seoul itu. Mataku menangkap banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang sedang bermesraan, ada juga sepasang keluarga yang sedang tertawa sangat bahagia, berbeda sekali dengan diriku yang hanya sendiri di taman seindah ini. Aku tersenyum miris melihat kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh, aku teringat akan hidupku yang mungkin tak seindah hidup mereka.

"Hiks.. apa aku tak pantas untuk ada di dunia ini?" isakku pelan.

"Apakah seorang Byun Baekhyun lebih baik tidak ada di dunia ini?" aku masih terisak pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Baekhyun?" aku mendengar seseorang berujar pelan di dekatku. Suaranya tak asing lagi bagiku, aku sangat yakin ini suara Park Chanyeol, namja yang aku cintai selama ini. Memang aku telah lama mencintai namja itu, tapi aku hanya menyimpan perasaan ini dihatiku saja, aku takut dia tidak mencintaiku dan malah membenciku gara-gara aku mencintainya, memiliki perasaan terlarang terhadapnya, aku tau kalau kami sama-sama namja dan aku sangat takut jika dia tak ingin melihatku lagi, jadi biarkanlah aku yang merasakannya, yang terpenting aku akan selalu melihatnya dan berada di dekatnya.

"Baekhyun?" aku mendengar dia memanggilku lagi.

Tapi aku tak ingin menoleh, aku tidak ingin terlihat dalam keadaan menyedihkan di hadapan Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Kau menangis eoh?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Aku menyerah, akhirnya aku menghentikan tangisanku dan mengusap air mataku dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak menangis" ucapku sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Baekhyun-ah" ujarnya.

"Aku.. aku tidak berbohong.. tadi.. tadi mataku hanya kelilipan saja" aku berbohong.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tau banyak orang yang tak ingin dilihat saat menangis, mungkin itu saat-saat mereka terlihat sangat terpuruk. Mereka tidak ingin dilihat dalam keadaan seperti itu, masuk akal memang, karena kita memang selalu ingin dilihat oleh orang lain dalam keadaan terbaik. Bukankah begitu?" dia bertanya padaku sambil tetap memandang ke depan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya, demi Tuhan dia sangat tampan, dan akan selalu terlihat tampan berapa kali pun aku melihatnya.

"Hmm, aku rasa begitu" aku menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi apa salahnya dengan menangis? Menangis itu kan manusiawi. Saat pertahanan diri kita yang terakhir runtuh, maka kita menangis. Bukan sebagai pertanda kita putus asa, tapi sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan, sebelum akhirnya kita bisa bangkit kembali untuk meraih keadaan yang lebih baik" Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum dan menoleh ke arahku, aku yang sedari tadi melihatnya langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain saat menyadari mataku dan matanya saling bertemu, jantungku juga jadi berdegup sangat kencang hanya karena kami melakukan eye contact tadi.

"Jadi kenapa Byun Baekhyun menangis di taman ini eoh?" dia terlihat sangat ingin tau kenapa aku menangis.

"Hm, aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tak pantas di dunia ini Chanyeol" aku berujar lirih.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Appa dan eomma selalu saja memarahiku dan memukulku, aku selalu terlihat tidak berguna dimata mereka. Mereka seperti menyesal telah mempunyai anak tak berguna sepertiku." aku mulai terisak lagi.

"Hei, tidak mungkin orang tua tidak menyayangi anaknya, percayalah padaku" dia berusaha meyakinkan aku.

"Kau tidak tau perlakuan mereka terhadapku selama ini Chanyeol, hanya karena aku tidak mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap ujian, mereka memarahiku dan bahkan mereka tak segan-segan untuk memukulku. Kau tau, itu hanya 1 contoh kecil perlakuan mereka terhadapku, masih ada puluhan bahkan ratusan alasan untuk mereka selalu memarahiku dan memukulku. Mereka ingin aku sempurna Chanyeol, kau tau kan itu mustahil, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini kan Park Chanyeol? Aku memang tak pantas menjadi anak mereka" kurasakan air mataku mengalir tambah deras.

"Sstt, Baekhyun-ah kau sudah berusaha menjadi orang yang pantas di mata mereka kan? Tapi apa boleh buat kalau mereka tidak bisa menerimanya"

"Hiks.. mereka selalu ingin lebih dan lebih. Aku sudah berjalan cepat, tapi mereka pikir itu belum cukup. Aku berlari, tapi mereka bilang lariku lambat. Mereka tidak peduli meski aku sudak terseok-seok dan jatuh berkali-kali. Mereka tidak peduli !" tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi

Grep. Kurasakan tubuh Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku. Hangat. Pelukannya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Aku pun menumpahkan seluruh air mataku di dadanya, tak peduli jika baju yang ia gunakan menjadi basah karenaku.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang, kau ingat perkataanku yang tadi kan?" kurasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggungku.

"Hiks, gomawo Chanyeol-ah" gumamku.

"Ne, tapi aku yakin mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Mereka sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, mungkin caranya memang agak berbeda, dan maka dari itu mereka ingin melihat dirimu sempurna, walau mereka tau tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini" tambahnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Chanyeol dan mengusap air mataku yang masih tersisa.

"Chanyeol-ah, mianhae telah membuat bajumu basah" aku berujar padanya sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol yang melihatku dengan mata sembab tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Hahaha, seorang Byun Baekhyun jelek sekali saat habis menangis, lihatlah wajahmu Baekhyun-ah" tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

Aku pun memukul tangannya.

"Ya! Itu tidak lucu Park Chanyeol" ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Haha, baiklah. Oia, aku ingin kau pulang ke rumahmu dan ceritakan masalah ini ke eomma dan appa mu. Ceritakan semua beban yang ada dihatimu pada mereka. Mungkin karena kau tidak pernah bercerita, mereka jadi terus-terusan bertindak seperti itu terhadapmu. Masalah mereka mau berubah atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan, yang penting kau harus bicara dengan eomma dan appa mu, oke?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambutku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Chanyeol, aku pulang dulu ya, sekali lagi gomawo" aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkannya, aku merasakan kakiku berbalik dan kembali menuju ke arahnya.

Chuu~

Aku mengecup pipinya dan membisikkan sebuah kata.

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol" ujarku lirih tepat di telinganya.

Aku merasakan pipiku memerah dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang barusan aku katakan dan lakukan pada Chanyeol.

"Aish, dasar Baekhyun pabbo !" aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Grep. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tanganku. Aku pun berhenti tanpa membalikkan badanku. Tanpa aku harus melihat pun aku sudah tau siapa yang menarik tanganku ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" suaranya terdengar sangat datar.

Aku terdiam, aku takkan mungkin sanggup melihat dirinya lagi, aku takut dia membenciku. Tapi dengan segenap keberanian, aku akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"N.. ne" aku berkata sangat lirih, aku ragu apakah Chanyeol dapat mendengar suaraku atau tidak.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhku hingga aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku merasakan kedua tangannya menyentuh pundakku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencintaiku eum?" tanyanya.

"Se.. sejak kita pertama bertemu" aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Baekhyun-ah, lihat aku, apa kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" dia agak menurunkan kepalanya agar wajahnya berhadapan denganku.

Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan mata kami bertemu, aku menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tau aku mempunyai perasaan terlarang ini padamu, aku juga sudah menerima jika kau menganggapku menjijikkan atau yang sebagainya. Aku juga sudah siap kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, maaf aku memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu, aku sangat minta maaf" aku berkata sambil menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau suka sekali menundukkan kepalamu sih? Kau itu cantik Baekhyun-ah, jadi jangan tundukkan kepalamu saat berbicara denganku ne?" mendengar perkataannya barusan, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan mata kami bertemu lagi.

"Oia, siapa yang bilang aku menganggapmu menjijikkan dan aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyun-ah, kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu, saranghae Baekhyun-ah" aku membulatkan mataku dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan Chanyeol memelukku erat, bahkan sangat erat.

"Ch..Chanyeol-ah, a.. aku tidak bisa bernafas. K..kau terlalu erat memelukku" aku merasakan sesak didadaku karena Chanyeol terlalu erat memelukku.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku sangat senang hari ini" dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Apa kau serius mencintaiku?" aku bertanya padanya, jujur aku agak ragu saat dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku.

"Kau ragu padaku?" dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Hm, iya sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu"

"Baiklah, aku akan buat kau tidak ragu lagi padaku" dia tersenyum, bahkan lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan smirk nya padaku.

**END**


End file.
